Nathan Everett
Nathaniel Charles Everett is a human Starfleet officer, and the former Chief Tactical Officer of the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] under Captain Elaithin Jii. =Personal Details= Nathan was born in Traviston, New Texas, the only child of Susan Everett, who was a medical student at the time, and her husband Charles, a Starfleet engineer. Since Starfleet regulations strictly forbade families aboard starships, Nathan knew only his mother for most of his early childhood. In 2368, Charles' starship, the [[USS Regulus|USS Regulus]], was in the Moab System, attempting to divert a stellar core fragment from a disintegrated neutron star before it could destroy the planet Moab IV. Located on Moab IV was the Genome Colony, a self-contained society of genetically engineered humans bred to fulfill specific functions within it. Through controlled procreation, the colonists believed they could breed people without flaws, in order to create a paradise. Unfortunately, the Regulus failed to divert the fragment, and away teams were sent down to the colony to help with the evacuation. Charles was on the surface when a powerful earthquake, a product of gravimetric distortions created by the fragment's presence, caused part of the colony's biosphere to collapse. Some of the wreckage fell on Charles and pinned him beneath it. After being brought back aboard the Regulus, it was determined that the wreckage had broken both of his legs and shattered his lower spine, paralyzing Charles from the waist down. He was discharged from Starfleet and returned home to New Texas. Nathan, then only seven years old, barely knew his father, and he was repulsed by the broken, fragile man, though at the time, he was too young to understand why. He avoided his father as much as he could as he grew up, and spent most of his time at school or playing sports. When he was old enough, Nathan enlisted in Starfleet--not because his father had served and he wanted to follow in his footsteps, but because he wanted to get as far away from the man as possible. It was during his first physical prior to entering Starfleet Academy when everything changed for Nathan. Nathan's doctor was floored by the results of the physical. Nathan's strength, reflexes, lung capacity, eyesight, immune system, cardiovascular efficiency, and hand-eye coordination were all beyond human norms. Briefly, the doctors thought that Nathan had been genetically enhanced, and were going to refuse him entry to the Academy, but after examining his genetic makeup, they realized that all of the traits were perfectly natural for him; it turned out that he was descended from one of the Augment warlords who'd fought in the Eugenics Wars of the late 20th century. Four centuries of interbreeding with unaugmented humans had diluted his ancestor's superior physical attributes, but enough still remained in Nathan's DNA to make a significant difference. His parents had known about it since Nathan was a baby, as he'd inherited the augmented genes from his mother, but they never told him the truth. Since nothing illegal had transpired, the Academy board allowed Nathan to enroll, though they kept a close eye on him throughout his tenure. While he was not an Augment, they feared that the capacity for violence and aggression was still there. Nathan excelled at the Academy. He found his niche in Tactical, and proved to be one of the most capable students in that field. He also took part in numerous athletic events, and became the only cadet to win the annual Starfleet Academy Marathon four years in a row. Some human cadets sought to have Nathan disqualified because of his physical advantages, but the board ruled in Nathan's favor, deciding that there was no reason to punish him for being himself. Not all of Nathan's time at the Academy was rosy, however. During his first semester, one of his quadmates, a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid who had nothing but contempt for Nathan, insulted him at every opportunity until Nathan finally lost it and slugged the pointy-eared hobgoblin. This resulted in a brief fight (which Nathan still insists he won) and a formal reprimand. His second reprimand came four years later, at the very end of his final term at the Academy. It had come to the Commandant's attention that Nathan had been involved in a sexual affair with his Advanced Tactical Analysis professor for the majority of the term. Nathan would have been expelled, and the professor fired, had she not been married to a highly influential admiral at Starfleet Command. The admiral, more concerned about his public image than his being made a cuckold by someone barely out of his teens, forced the Academy to keep the incident under wraps. Nathan was reprimanded for fraternization, and that was the end of it. Nathan graduated from the Academy in 2382, with high scores in survival strategies and tactical analysis. After graduation, Nathan spent an additional ten months studying at the Wolf Station Advanced Tactical School, which specializes in developing promising strategic and operational leaders. Nathan later graduated from ATS with top marks before finally being assigned to the [[USS Kumari|USS Kumari]] as a tactical officer. He spent four mostly quiet years aboard the Kumari, steadily rising up the ranks and taking on more responsibilities as time passed. By 2387, he had been promoted to lieutenant and was the Kumari's Assistant Chief Tactical Officer. Unfortunately, Nathan began to grow agitated as he found himself trapped behind his immediate superior, who was also a fairly young officer and didn't appear to be leaving the Kumari or his position any time soon. Frustrated, Nathan decided he couldn't wait around on the Kumari any longer, and he put in for a transfer to any vessel looking for a new tactical chief. When Admiral Murdock took over as Commander-in-Chief, many of his crew also left for greener pastures, including his senior tactical officer. Based on glowing recommendations from his instructors at both the Academy and Wolf Station, and with a little friendly nudge from Rear Admiral Jacob Everett, who'd served under Murdock in the past, Nathan's request was granted, and he became the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]]'s new tactical officer. =Personality Profile= Nathan has a hard time accepting imperfection. Ever since he learned the truth about his heritage, he has held himself to an extremely high standard and refuses to fail to meet any goal he sets for himself. His physical superiority has made him extremely confident in himself and his ability to accomplish any task, and this confidence has given him a very easy-going attitude among his coworkers. Nathan figures that, since he knows he can get the job done, what's the point in stressing out? Being the descendant of an Augment, Nathan instinctively--though unintentionally--measures other people by a standard that is nearly impossible for many of them to match. He is repulsed by physical or mental weakness, though he does his best to hide it and treat every being, no matter their condition, with respect, since many people are naturally stricken by their conditions as a result of their inferior genetic traits, which they had no choice in inheriting. He also has a very active (some would say hyperactive) sex drive, which is thought to be derived from a heightened sense of aggression, a side effect of his Augment DNA. Because of this, Nathan is frequently seeking out female companionship. He doesn't normally remain with the same woman for very long, however, as he's never been very good with relationships. When he isn't on duty or otherwise engaged, Nathan can often be found in the ship's gymnasium. He follows a very strict diet and exercise regimen that, combined with his outstanding genetics, keeps Nathan in perfect physical condition. One of his quadmates at the Academy was an Andorian ''thaan'', and it was through him that Nathan developed an interest in, and an appreciation for, the Andorian culture, particularly its martial tradition. He has become very proficient in the use of an ''ushaan-tor'' in combat. =Special Notes= One side effect of Nathan's advanced physiology is a heightened metabolism. Nathan's daily required caloric intake is higher than the average human's, and he must eat several meals a day in order to sustain himself. Nathan is a descendant of General Randall "Hawkeye" Morrison, an American Augment who took part in the Eugenics Wars of the 1990s. Hawkeye was so named because of the avian DNA that had been spliced into his engineered genome, which granted him exceptional eyesight, even for an Augment. He commanded the Army of Eternal Vigilance, an anti-government militia that was headquartered in southeastern Arizona. In 1994, Morrison teamed up with Khan Noonien Singh to eliminate Serbian Augment Vasily Hunyadi, Khan's archrival. While Hunyadi was addressing the United Nations in protest of economic sanctions and NATO's presence in the Balkans, AEV soldiers released sarin nerve gas, Morrison's weapon of choice, into the Palais des Nations, killing Hunyadi and numerous ambassadors and tourists. Morrison later attempted another nerve gas attack on the Eurotunnel during its opening in 1994. The strike was prevented, and paranoia soon began to consume Morrison, who attempted to kill all of his followers. Most of them escaped, and Morrison later committed suicide. Among those who fled Morrison were his concubine, an unaugmented woman, and the daughter she bore him in 1993. They managed to escape persecution after the end of the Eugenics Wars and settled in upstate New York, where Morrison's daughter eventually married into the McGuire family, Nathan's maternal ancestors. =Service Record= *2378.244-2379.154: Cadet Fourth Class, Starfleet Academy, Earth *2379.244-2380.155: Cadet Third Class, Starfleet Academy, Earth *2380.245-2381.154: Cadet Second Class, Starfleet Academy, Earth *2381.244-2382.154: Cadet First Class, Starfleet Academy, Earth *2382.232-2383.170: Ensign, Student, Wolf Station Advanced Tactical School *2383.186-2384.210: Ensign, Tactical Officer, USS Kumari *2384.211-2386.80: Lieutenant JG, Tactical Officer, USS Kumari *2386.81-2387.137: Lieutenant, Asst. Chief Tactical Officer, USS Kumari *2387.138-PRES: Lieutenant, Chief Tactical Officer, USS Miranda Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family Personal Interests Linguistic Proficiency =Uniforms= Category:Featured Articles Category:Lieutenants Category:Humans Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Tactical Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Player Characters